Teen Titans Q's and A's
by Flipside7
Summary: Basically what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans Q's and A's.

Fragment: Welcome to the Teen Titan's questions and answers where you can ask any Teen Titan, or bad guy (evil laugh from mad writer).

Robin: How did you get us… where are we?

Fragment: In my imagination of course! He he he.

Cyborg: Well what does that make us?

Fragment: Utterly under my control!

Beast Boy: Okay, I'm so confused. We were fighting doctor light and then…

Fragment: I took you into my world of randomness.

Beast Boy: (takes big step away)

Fragment: Enough chitter. Time for some fun! Submit a question and I will answer it by using the internet, the comics(new ones) and the cartoons.

I do not own Teen Titans but wouldn't mind if they did give me the copyright.


	2. Chapter 2

Q's and A's

Fragment: Wow, first fanfic and I got reviews.

Starfire: What is the fanfic?

Fragment: I'll explain later. Anyway time for the questions. Let the battle begin!

Raven: What battle!

Fragment: You will see (big evil grin).

Raven: (narrows eyes)

Fragment: From Mizure-Kuroisu (),

Beast boi when are you going to finally admit that you love raven?

Beast Boy: (Big sweat drop) What about raven who said I like raven I don't like raven.

Raven: (raised eyebrow)

Fragment: Riiiight. Next up is 1029384756 (),

Lexi:another! *gasps*

raven:over dramatic little b-

lexi:raven! shut up!we on computer!

raven:indian talk?

. lexi: anyways...1)kyd wykkyd-wen kid flash said  
to put a bell on u were u mad? thts all we got for now...srry. byez!

Fragment: He said WHAT! Did you two get a box of jelly beans for Christmas or something? Or…(looks at kid flash with suspicion).

Kid flash: (whistling innocently)

Fragment: I'm watching you.

Next in line is ghost13579,

Do beast boy and raven have children at all?

Fragment: Not in any of the cartoons or the new comics. Plenty on fanfiction though.

Raven: (goes very pale)

Beast boy: (faints)

Fragment: (poking him with my foot) Yeah, I think that's enough for one chapter. We'll have the next one up when Beast boy comes around.

I don't own Teen Titans but wouldn't mind if I did!


	3. Chapter 3

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Keep those reviews rollin, this fic could be big.

Starfire: The fanfiction is a strange idea.

Fragment: Sure is. Next reviewer is spycutie009,

Me: -le gasp- Hi Ghost! Hi Lexi and Rae! :D

Max: Just get to the point already. -_-

Me: . . . . ok then?

QUESTIONS:

Beast Boy, do you like Robin? ;) Starfire, why can't you speak properly? Kid  
Flash, are you ADHD?

Max: Ok, well bye.

Michelle&Max

Beast boy: of course I like robin, he's part of the teem… oh(goes bright red when he understands)

Starfire: Am I not speaking properly?

Bumblebee: You just need some practice girl.

Kid flash: It's not my fault I'm a great guy.

Jinx: Oh really. As I recall…

Kid flash: (rushes over to cover her mouth) Sshh!

Jinx: (smiling smugly)

Fragment: I would watch her if I were you flash. Anyways next is StoriesForever,

Robin when are u going to say u AH-DORE RAVEN? Because it's soo obvious!  
Starfire should disapper then You guys WILL! GET TOGETHER! Rae/Rob 4ever!

Starfire: WHAT!

Robin: (sweat drop) Starfire that's not true.

(Both Raven and Robin look at each other from the corner of their eyes)

Fragment: Riiight. Moving on. 1029384756 (),

Lexi:wait. what about jellybeans? i dont get it.

raven:me nietheranyways...lexi? *pokes lexi with stick*

lexi:...

raven:well, she fell asleep, 1)melvin-wen r u comin bak to lexi's house?

lexi:*wakes up*yeah! last time u 3 were here we caught my daddys hat on fire and teether ate his  
glove!

raven:poor uncle freddy, thts it for now.

lexi:BYEZERS!

Fragment: Alright I'm about as confused as you can get and I'm already crazy. I'm going to go with the flow. Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Teen Titans but wouldn't mind if I did!

Attention! There's a spin off of avatar the last airbender coming out just look up "Korro" and "avatar".


	4. Chapter 4

Q's and A's.

Fragment: I'M BACK!

Raven: You've eaten some chocolate cake haven't you?

Fragment: YES I HAVE! Okay that's out of the way. Next reviewer is StoriesForever,

Here's a Question to BB:

I heard you sleep with a Terra Doll. Is that True? And Starfire i also heard  
that u sneak up to BB's room in the night to kiss him... That's True! I have  
proof! A Video!

Beast boy: I do not sleep with a terra doll!

Cyborg: Just her picture.

Beast boy: (looks like he's going to murder cyborg)

Starfire: I thought it was custom to give the good night kiss before slumber.

Bumblebee: We need some more lessons.

Fragment: Don't even think about it beast boy, no fighting unless I say. Right 1029384756 () next,

Lexi:hey max! hey michelle! ghosts here! sweet! i forgot!

raven:well, aqualad-r u gay. some people think u r and the people who do think tht says  
speedys ur lover.

lexi:yeah. wierd question, but the world wants to know! bye!

raven:*waves*

Aqualad: I AM NOT GAY!

Speedy: You need a girl though.

Aqualad: At least I'm not in love with a comb!

Fragment: Alright break it up, do I have to get you all your own cages?

(Everyone is quite)

Fragment: Good. Now ghost13579 question,

hi max, hi micalle, hi captives.

anyway, slade, why do you try to be allow with teenagers that you can  
dominate? =O

Psychotherapist: Well we believe that he has been lacking a certain figure in his life.

Slade: (gets big ray gun and disintegrates the psychotherapist)

Fragment: How many have you gotten through?

Slade: 16

Fragment: I'm sure you will find one you like eventually.

Robin: What's he doing here?

Fragment: This fic has ALL the characters in. You can fight him when I put you back.

Cyborg: Well, when is that?

Fragment: When I say so. He he he.

Don't own Teen Titans, BUT FRAGMENT IS ALL MINE.

Good news, Pirates of the Caribbean 4 is coming in July!


	5. Chapter 5

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Wow, it looks like Cyborg's going to have the lime light today.

Cyborg: Booya… wait what do you mean?

Fragment: You shall see (tapping finger tips together evilly) Right first question from 1029384756 (),

Lexi:uhhhhhhhh...

raven:she confused, anyways, slade-how many children do u  
have? robin-if slade had a son what would you do? jericho-how many people  
know your 'family' secret, u no, ur dad. kyd wykkyd-r u mute? 

lexi:uhhhhhhhh...

raven:right? bye?

Fragment: oooh, that's going back to the old comics.

Slade: I am not inclined to say.

Fragment: He's only got one he's aware of.

Slade: (gives evil look to Fragment)

Robin: Slade has a son! Who is he?

Jericho:… (looks at raven meaningfully)

Kyd wykkyd: No.

Gizmo: He talks!

Jinx: Why didn't you talk before?

Kyd wykkyd: (shrugged shoulders) Nothing worth talking about.

Fragment: I feel like that sometimes. Anywho next Q is from spycutie009,

Me: -emo corner- Is my name really that hard to spell?

Max: -sighs- Just ignore her. (Been a long day.)

QUESTIONS:

Slade, are you a pedobear? Cyborg, any luck with Bumblebee?

Me: I'm running out of questions to ask. D:

Max: See ya.

Michelle&Max

Beast Boy: What's a pedobear?

Fragment: Let's just agree he's creepy.

Everyone: Aye!

Slade: …

Cyborg: Well I'm kinda with Sarah.

Fragment: What I want to know is how on earth did you meet her?

Cyborg: We don't have to answer your questions (looks smug).

Fragment: Oh, ****.

Raven: Shall we move on?

Fragment: Well okay, next in line is ghost13579,

hi, ghost here.

Pirates of the carabean 4! SWEET!

so anyway, beast boy, do you like raven more that terra, or vise vesa?

Fragment: I know I'm so excited, the trailer looks really good. Get to see Jack's sweetheart.

Everyone :( looks at Fragment confused)

Fragment: Anyway, continue.

Beast boy: Erm, that's a really personal question. Can we skip it? (looks hopeful)

Fragment: No.

Beast boy: Alright, I love terra and raven is like a sister to me.

Fragment: Which means terra wins. Next is the lovely StoriesForever,

Thanks for answering...

Uhh Cyborg who do u like better Jinx or Bumblebee? U have to answer!

Fragment: Thank you for reviewing!

Cyborg: uuuummm…. Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (smiles smugly)

Jinx: (shrugs and smiles at kid flash)

Fragment: Thanks everyone for reviewing or there would be no story!

I don't own teen titans but I might own my own cartoon show eventually!


	6. Chapter 6

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Welcome back to another show of truth!

Gizmo: You're completely insane!

Fragment: I know. First up is ghost13579,

ghost here.

titans, you have a lot of junk in your tower, but there's some things i  
desided to keep.

anyway, robin, is your mask glued to your face?

and jericho, if _ is your father, who is your mother?

Robin: No my mask is not glued to my face!

Fragment: I suggested that but he thinks blue tac is better.

Robin: (fuming)

Fragment: (smiling) Okay back to the question. (gives a quick look around for slade) *whispers* His mother is Adeline, a daughter of a military man with good martial arts.

Jericho: …

Fragment: (clears throat) Next question is from StoriesForever,

LOL! Bumblebee! Yay! Update.

Slade do u luvvvv robin or Raven?

Slade: I don't love either.

Fragment: Whoa, where did you come from?

Slade: (shrugs)

Fragment: ( narrows eyes) uh-hu, riiight next question from 1029384756 (),

Raven: dont worry jericho, i wont tell ur secret...but i cant promise about  
her*nods to lexi*

lexi:hey! anyway, yeah! wykkyd can talk! him and teether  
are tied to be my fav titans!

raven:*looks at lexi*

lexi:wat. ur my cousin. u get a free pass to my heart. well, michelle! michelle! michelle! i  
know how to spell ur name.

raven:oh and slade has 3 children. rose, grant,  
and joseph.

lexi:1)jericho-wat did it mean in the last chapter wen it said  
(looks at raven meaningfully)? im curious now.

raven:well thts it!  
lexi:bye...wait! *hugs kyd wykkyd* hes awsome!

Fragment: Interesting, slade kept that to himself. Well as for your question. ( goes up to lexi and whispers in her ear) *They together once* (winks)

Raven: What are you talking about over there?

Fragment: Nothing! (smiles sweetly) Well I think that's a wrap. Thanks for your reviews! Aloha!

A/N: I'm thinking of starting another teen titan fanfic with 3 os's in it. The main one has got something to do with robin, gets involved with red x, bit of slade tossed in and some xiaolin showdown. Does that sound any good?

I don't own teen titans but really enjoy writing them.


	7. Chapter 7

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Okay we have definitely got to have this review first. It's from StoriesForever,

Doctor Light: You are a Chicken. Why do you suggest going to jail when you see  
raven... Wait i can answer YOUR A CHICKEN! TEHEE.

StoriesForever Hates Doctor Light. Im gonna get u in ur sleep.!

Fragment: (roaring with laughter)

Doctor Light: (Steaming)

Fragment: (wipes a tear away) Oh Doctor light, StoriesForever is right behind you!

Doctor Light: ( Does a runner)

Fragment: ( Giggling like mad) Okay… okay, im coming around.. about now. Alright, next Q is from 1029384756 (),

Lexi:well...

raven:*lookst at lexi*

lexi:*whispers to fragment* is jericho still datin raven. everytime i asked her i got jack slapped in the  
face.*turns head to show big purple bruise*

raven:bye?

Fragment Oooooo, that looks sore! (whispers) *no, they're not together any more but he did have a thing with Kole* (makes sure raven didn't hear).

Raven:…

Fragment: Yay, another review. From the bold ghost13579,

ghost here. i made jericho go mute. =D

anyway, trigon, why couldn't you defeat your own dauter if you took your  
powers away?

and (luve) raven, who do you love?

all for now.

Raven: I don't do love. Trigon created me, I thought that my powers were his. I realised that he wasn't a father to me and that my powers were my own. That gave me strength. Does that answer your question?

Fragment: Yeah, sorry but we can't revive trigon because it's against the contract. Sorry. Well thanks everyone for joining us!

I don't own teen titans. That is all.


	8. Chapter 8

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Hello once again!

Beast boy: Can't we go home yet?

Fragment: eerrrrr… no!

Beast boy: aawww.

Fragment: Next Q is ghost13579,

WAIT A MUINITE!

you said ALLA teen titan's chareters are alouwed to answer. why not trigon?

+raven, i was asking LOVE, your emotion, not you.

and now...

gismo, why are you a villian if you are about 9?

Fragment:(twiddling fingers) Well, it was but when we summoned him he tried to over take everything and believe me it was a struggle to get him back!

(Pink raven just pops into the scene)

Pink Raven: Oooo, since you asked I like Robin, Beast boy… ( continues for several hours) … and that cute goth guy!

Fragment: FINNALLY! DON'T ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN!

Gizmo: You snot brain, I'm twelve not effing NINE! (grumbles insults)

Fragment: (giggles at Gizmo) Right, next Q, crazynerd (),

Hi first time reviewing (waves)

This is for slade. Hehe. Why are u sooo determined to have an apprentice? And  
knowing what you know now, who would you choose as your apprentice if they  
would follow you?

Slade: Raven, she has more power than she lets in. It is a custom for a master to have an apprentice to pass on his knowledge.

Fragment: Wow that's the first straight forward answer I have ever heard from you!

Allright one more Q from 1029384756 (),

Lexi:hm dont know why but never really like the jerikole pairing...  
raven:what couples do u like? and ghost, did u no u mispelled gizmo? and  
also ghost, why do u have annoymous reviews disabled?

raven:tht it.  
lexi:yep. bye!

Fragment: I'm not sure who you're asking but if it's me I like red-x and oc! Thanks everyone and don't be afraid to review if your new, might as well join the chaos!

Don't own teen titans for millionth time.

I've gotten into drawing manga lately so I will be posting it on hatena or deviant art.


	9. Chapter 9

Q's and A's.

Fragment: Okay, let's get this show on the roll. First up ghost13579,

...oh, MEI GOD!

IVE RAN OUT OF QUESTIONS!

help me...

Beast boy: Does that mean we get to go back to the T tower?

Fragment: (Shows him list of reviews) Not any time soon. (Smiles evilly) Right, next Q

1029384756 (),

lexi: haha ghost ran out of questions. i only said tht cause she refused to  
answer my question. well raven is spending the night at my house and im at the  
tower so, OH! WHAT DOES THIS DO! *presses big red button button in robins room  
and it explodes* oops...*backs out of room slowly then runs down hall to  
common room and sits on couch* anyway thts why she aint here this time.  
1)gizmo-what would you do if i sent you on a blind date with melvin?  
2)melvin-what would tou do if i sent you on a blind date with gizmo?  
3)raven-what would you do if sent melvin and gizmo on a blind date. 4)billy  
numerous-what would you do if i sent melvin and gizmo on a blind date  
5)every hive member[which includes jinx]-pretty much the same questions as  
above. bye!

Fragment: Oooo, lots of shiney questions!

Gizmo: I wouldn't go out with that barfbrain!

Melvin: Well I wouldn't go out with that baby!

(both red in the face with electricity zapping between their eyes)

Fragment: (hides behind red-x)

Raven: I wouldn't let Melvin go out with that criminal.

Billy numerous: I'd get me some popcorn and camera and watch the fireworks. The scrapping fireworks that is!

Jinx: I think it's a really good idea. They make a cute couple. (Grins)

(Melvin and Gizmo glare at her)

Mammoth: I'd get some grub. (Scratches stomach)

Kydd Wykkid: (Shrugs)

Sargent Hive: This is a waste of time, I should be training.

Fragment: Tell him X.

Red-x: (sighs) You still have answer the Q.

Sargent Hive: Fine. I would do nothing.

Fragment: Real mature. (Rolls eyes) Next is Two sisters () ,

Why does Robin's room have basically nothing in it? Also, I'm a bit confused  
with all the numbers and times you take out spaces. Please try to have better  
gammer. (Who IS lexi?)

Fragment: (snorts) That's because he practically lives in the evidence room.

Robin: I do not!

Fragment: Do too and you know it! Anyway, yeah sorry about that but when it comes to reviews I tend not to change them just in case the reviewer gets offended. I think from now on I will just say Lexi instead of her number ID. (I don't know who Lexi is except that she is a funny reviewer!)

Robin: How's blowing up my room funny!

Fragment: Red-x could you please put this tape around his face.

Red-x: With pleasure.

(Fights Robin to get tape on but manages it in the end)

Fragment: Thank you! Next up is StoriesForever,

(Doctor light legs it) Oh Doctor Light I'll Get you.

Snot Rocket Gizmo: How did u learn to drive? Ur only 2 or 3 years old.

Fragment: ( Shouts after Doctor light) COWARD!

Gizmo: For the last effing time I'm twelve! I don't need a driving licence, only losers have driving licence.

Fragment: Maybe people wouldn't think you were a baby if you got a driving licence to prove your age and got rid of that baby grow.

Gizmo: IT'S NOT A BABY GROW!

Fragment: Tape him X.

(Big fight starts)

Fragment: We will be back after the fight. Thanks for reviewing!

Don't own Teen titans but once I control the world they will all be mine! (mwa mwa mwa)

A/N: Sorry StoriesForever I didn't put your other review up but it would be a tad confusing if I put that up then the question.


	10. Chapter 10

Q's and A's.

Fragment: I love Sunday mornings!

Raven: Speak for yourself.

Beast boy well at least we had a lie in.

Raven: I don't do lie ins.

Fragment: You should, just not every day. Right (with cup of coffee in hand) let's get those Q's answered. First up is ghost13579,

WHAT! HOW DARE YOU LAUGHT AT ME, GHOST!

U SHALL BE PUNISHED (launches missile)

Fragment: That's a great way to start the day. Next up is Lexi,

Lexi:raven still aint here*pouts*well this is for 'twin sisters' im a overly  
hyper girl with strawberry blond hair cold gray eyes pale skin and is american  
with german and swedish blood. i speak some french, so spanish, some italian,  
some german, and some korean. my mom is country and my dads a city boy. i dont  
care what people think but thts all the truth. anyway 1)seemore-you didnt  
answer my question last time. so, what would you do if i sent mel and giz on a  
blind date. 2)gizmo-kiss melvin 3)fragent-ahh u think im funny! thnx! oh  
cyborg i accidently tied the wires in ur room togetherXD I LOVE THE  
MELVIN/GIZMO COUPLE! BYE!

Fragment: Sorry but we don't do dares or demands, somebody else took that one.

(Melvin and Gizme sigh in relief)

Fragment: Where is seemore? (looks around) Right then I'll get the scanner out. (pulls out complicated looking scanner. It points to a broom cupboard. Sneaks towards the cupboard and puts tracer thingy away.)*whispers* Raven put your scary face on, we're going to teach seemore not to hide.

Raven: (nods and puts on scary face with four red eyes)

Fragment: (opens door)

Seemore: Nice try but I saw you coming.

Fragment: Answer that question now!

Seemore: I woud probably spy on them and nobody would know(hehehe).

Fragment: That's it. X tape him.

Red-x: (shrugs and tapes him)

Jinx: How many are you going to tape?

Fragment: As many as I want. Right next up is…erm… Lexi,

Lexi:oops messed up anyway i said 'twin sisters' when its supposed to be 'two  
sisters' hehe...srry. and i dont care if u call me lexi, everyone else on this  
site does:) and u can ask me questions reviews as well! i dont care! and about  
the desrcription last review. i dont care what people know about me, cause it  
doesnt matter what other people think so i just be myself in reality and  
internet! i dont give a F***! i just thought i needed to explain tht and fix  
my mistake i just found out i made while drinking hat chocolate and tossing  
all of beastboys tofu out thw window hehe, thnx bye! ~hugs n kisses~  
p.s.-when i said 'F***' the f stands for flapjacks! yum! bye!;)

Fragment: Ooo, I like flapjacks. Well that's the best attitude you have to have. Righty-oh, next up is crazynerd (),

This goes to Cyborg. What is the most ridiculously freaking awesome gadget  
you have made.

To titans east and west: do you like not having to go to school, even if you  
could be disguised.

Cyborg: That would have to be my baby(hearts in his eyes)

Sarah: (Looks lovingly at Cyborg)

Fragment: I think he means his car.

Cyborg: (Sighs) yeah my baby.

Sarah: (looks ready to explode. Drags Cyborg away) We need to talk!

Fragment: I would not like to be in his shoes right now. Well I'm off for some brunch, so thank you everyone for joining us and reviewing!

Don't own teen titans. Can't think of something witty to say now.

A/N: I missed out one of your reviews Lexi because I thought it would be better just to put up the one you corrected.

Right can we have a vote on whether or not I should start another TT story? I will start it eventually when this comes to a finish but I was wondering if I should start it sooner rather than later. 


	11. Chapter 11

Q's and A's.

Speedy: Where have you been?

Fragment: Drawing manga.

Speedy: FOR DAYS!

Fragment: Did some good pics tho. Righty o then on with the show, next up StoriesForever,

That's Alright!

Red-X: Who are u exactly? PPl say ur Jason Todd... But he's dead!

Red-x: …

Fragment: I think he is. I will just have to get a little closer to find out.

Red-x: (Takes big step away.)

Fragment: Hmph. Well next up is, well… StoriesForever,?(I seriously need to start putting reviews together.)

X: STOP TAPing people!

Jinx: do u ever wish u were luck?

Kid Flash: Are u going out with Jinx or Raven?

Kid Flash: Well ive always had a thing for blue…

Jinx: (Punches him in the arm)

Kid Flash: Ow! Of course its Jinx, I was joking!

Jinx: (smiles smugly) No, luck sounds to… girlyish. Jinx is way more cool.

Fragment: Next in line is lexi,

lexi:*in ravens room and sticks tongue out*ha im the only person aloud in  
ravens room without permission! ha! and melvin, gizmo, u to shall kiss in  
michelles story XD alrighty then, 1)robin-what were u thinking when i blew up  
your room? 2)cyborg-same questoin as above. 3)jericho-i wanna lis of all the  
people u hav ever loved in your life[family included] 4)melvin, timmy,  
teether-wanna come over to my house? also, do u consider raven your mom? bye!

(Both Melvin and Gizmo shiver)

Robin: mmmm..mm.

Fragment: Oh yeah, he's still taped. Red-x, you have the honour of untaping him.

Red-x: (goes to robin and rips the tape off)

Robin:OW!(rubs red face)I was thinking that your all lunatics!

Fragment: Tape him X.

Robin: (runs screaming)

Red-x: (struggling to put tape on him)

Fragment: Answer the question Cyborg.

Cyborg: (looks away from fight) But I wanna watch the scrap!

Fragment: Answer first scrap later.

Cyborg: Okay, I was thinking I'm glad that's not my room. (Turns and watches fight with popcorn)

Fragment: (rolls eyes)

Jericho: …

Fragment: Just possess Control freak, nobody needs him.

Control freak: Hey!

Jericho: (possesses Control freak)

Control freak/Jericho: I loved all my siblings, my father, my mother, raven and kole.

Fragment: Wow, you're an open book.

Melvin, Timmy, Teether: Sure.

Melvin: She's more like a big sister.

Timmy: Yep.

Teether: (Nods)

Fragment: Next Q is from Two Sisters (),

Another Robin question. From what I can tell, when you were working with  
Batman you wore tights, said things like "Holy Barracuda", "Holy Spiderweb",  
"Holy Chandelier", etcetera, and had a strange haircut. With the Teen Titans  
(as far as I know) you do not where tights or say Holy anything (at least not  
while you're on screen), and you have a hair-gel hairstyle unless you've been  
underwater, blown by a big wind, or Mother Mae-Eye made you comb it. Why did  
so much change?

I was confused about lexi because I wasn't sure if she was a reviewer or one  
of the Titan characters (except one from the comic books, not show) that was  
dragged in. Sorry. I'm pretty sure I understand now.

Are the Sha-las (Stranded, Season 4) going to be in here somewhere?

Fragment: No probs. I think robin changed for the better personally, it would be boring if he was the same. Yes, the Sha- la's are here somewhere…

*They're called creatures in the script but that's a better name! This bits my favourite,

Raven: Don't! Go away!

Sha-la: Don't go away! Don't go away! Don't go away! Sha-la!

He he he*

Fragment: Thanks for reviewing! If you're a fan of the new teen titans check out .net.

Bye!

Don't own teen titans. How many times do I need to say this?


	12. Chapter 12

Teen titans Q and A's.

Fragment: I am SO sorry for taking SO long. I really got in the swing of drawing manga and reading it that I didn't have enough time for this.

Robin: THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT! WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!

Fragment: Shees! I'm here now so keep your head on. I'll make this one a long chappy to make it up.

Robin: …

Fragment: First up its StoriesForever,

quack! Robin! Hi! BB: SAYS QUACK! Starfire: Whose ur best sibling? Blackfire  
or wildfire!

Robin: ?

Starfire: That would be unfair to choose between two of the same family.

Fragment: In translation that means Wildfire is the best and Blackfire is a b****. Righty o with that off our chests next up is 1 of the Two Sisters,

Robin, what's your opinion on my last question? (Red X will have to un-tape  
you first.)

Fragment: Right X you heard the lady.

Red X: (Tears tape off robins face)

Robin: (red around the mouth with tears in his eyes from holding back a scream) I… I didn't know anyone knew about my past…

Fragment: whispers to 1 of the Two Sisters *over dramatic much*. (Clears throat) Next we have the winner of funny award Lexi,

Lexi:*in cyborgs room*...i got mistaken for a titan...COOL! the chich who  
said tht is awesome! well anyway, the kids are coming over! yay! 1)kole-how  
long can u stay crystalized? 2)gnark-how strong are you?whats the heaviest  
thing u can lift? 3)robin-you called me a loonatic...WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
4)gizmo-can i hug you? 5)kyd-can i hug YOU? 6)fragment-what is your fav  
couple out of all the titans? well, im srry cyborg...not really! *blows up  
cyborgs room* THIS IS FUN! cyborg-how do u feel about your blown up room? can  
i hug u? gizmo-how do feel about me blowing up cyborgs room? bye!

Cyborg: How did ya get mistaken for a… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM! I'M GONNA LOCK YOU UP WHERE YOU CAN'T EVER TOUCH MY ROOM!

Fragment: You can try getting her after all the questions are answered.

Cyborg: (Fuming.)

Kole: As long as I like.

Gnark: Gu-nark.

Kole: That means anything but I don't think so Gnark.

Gnark: (Grunts)

Robin: (Takes big step away from Lexi)

Gizmo: I don't hug snotbrains, but I like the new decoration in Cyborgs room(bursts out laughing)

Cyborg: (red as a double decker bus and steam coming from the gaps in his robotic parts) Hug me and just see what happens (getting laser cannon out).

Fragment: Easy there, not yet. My fav couples are Red-X x OC. Wykyd answer your Q quickly.

WhyKyd: … no hugging.

Fragment: Okay Cyborg just one more review from Same one of the Two Sisters (),

BEAST BOY: Would you mind taking away Red X's tape and tape his hands together  
with it? Thanks. (Here is a penguin for Fragment: (") )

(Sorry. My penguin didn't work. Will it this time? Here goes: (") )

Fragment: Awww, penguin!

Red-X: You will have to catch me if you want this (waving tape to Beast boy).

*Chase starts*

Fragment: Well their gonna be a while. I just have one thing to say, RUN LEXI!

Cyborg: You're in trouble now!

Fragment: (Runs for cover from sonic cannon).

Thank you for ya reviews.

Me no owny Teen Titan's, a well I'll still have fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans Q's and A's.

Fragment: Hello everybody! Got some news before we start the show. Firstly I'm putting the questions above answers to save confusion. Secondly, I've started a Avatar last airbender Q's and A's so check it out. Right on with the show. Next up is Mysterious-Eve,

First, I would like to say that it's sad that they decided to end Teen Titans  
because it's a very good show and I like it a lot, but at they have a new show  
now called 'Young Justice'...

Questions:

Red-X: How did you managed to get that suit from Robin?

Red-X: Just nicked it while they were saving the world from the Brother Blood.

Fragment: Perhaps they should have left someone to watch the tower, mind you it's a good thing they didn't otherwise there would have been no Red-X.

Kyd Wykkyd: What do you honestly think of each of your teammates?

Kyd Wykkyd: … nothing really.

Jinx: Uh-hu.

Robin, Speedy, and Kid-Flash: What do you three think of your counterparts in  
Young Justice?

Robin: What happened to my hair!

Kid-Flash: Why is my suit so shiny?

Speedy: What's with the feathered hat?

Speedy: By the way, what do you think of a female archer like Artemis in Young  
Justice?

Speedy: There's no way she as good as me with the bow and arrow!

Aqualad: What do you think about a different Aqualad from Young Justice and  
your counterpart in only one episode so far?

Aqualad: That's not even me anymore!

Fragment: I betcha that there are going to be many, many more spin offs of Teen Titans. Next question is from StoriesForever,

Every interesting. Cyborg can u tell me what color is ur room now, and I  
suggest you don't look at ur car because I painted it pink with blue and red  
flowers alllll over it. :)

Fragment: Sorry StoriesForever but Cyborgs a little busy trying to get his hands on Lexi. Whilst he's doing that I'm taking pics so I can show everyone his new style! Mwa mwa ha.

Lexi:CYBORG JUST TRY AND CATCH ME. oh and left titans tower, im in the hive  
hideout now. anyway, to all hive members, what would u do if i redecorated  
your rooms. 2) cyborg and robin-whos room should i decorate first. thts it.  
bye. and yeah! i got a funny award! *takes big bow and curtisy* thank you!  
thank you! see u guys later!

Hive: (smiles disappear) DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR ROOMS!

Cyborg: How about Gizmo's and we'll call it even. (Smiles evilly)

Robin: Do seargent hive's one!

Fragment: Wheres your sticky tape?

Robin: I took it off. Red-x is too busy to put another one on; he's trying to keep it away from Beast boy.

Fragment: Oh right. Go Red-x! Next up is Necronom Hezberek Mortix,

HA!

"Anyways next is StoriesForever,

Robin when are u going to say u AH-DORE RAVEN? Because it's soo obvious!

Starfire should disapper then You guys WILL! GET TOGETHER! Rae/Rob 4ever!

Starfire: WHAT!

Robin: (sweat drop) Starfire that's not true.

(Both Raven and Robin look at each other from the corner of their eyes)

Fragment: Riiight. Moving on."

BEST. ROBRAE LINES. EVER. Nuff said.

-NHM

Fragment: (wipes tear away)

Raven: Why are you so happy?

Fragment: Because I'm a great writer.

Raven: Big ego much.

Fragment: (gets tape out and chases Raven)

Don't own Ten Titans, I just have fun.

P.S Should I do a xiaolin showndown Q's and A's as well?


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titan's Q's and A's.

Fragment: Welcome back to the interrogation room!

Brother Blood: It doesn't look like an interrogation room.

Fragment: That's what they all say (evil grin). Right first up is Mysterious-Eve,

*Robin: How old are you supposed to be? Your counterpart from Young Justice is  
pretty much the youngest in his team, except probably Superboy who is a clone  
of Superman and all, and he's about thirteen years old... (The Young Justice  
Robin is laughing from somewhere...)*

Robin: That's classified information.

Fragment: He's seventeen.

Rodin: How did you know!

Fragment: Because you can drive a motorbike, duh. By the way reviewers, to keep things simple I only use the ages from the Teen Titans cartoon and Teen Titans Go comics. (He's thirteen in young justice)

*Kid-Flash: Do you want your suit to change colors like your counterpart from  
Young Justice and do you like to collect souvenirs like him as well?*

Kid-Flash: Na, doesn't help with being stealthy. As for the souvenirs I'd rather go and kick mos e menos buts in a race.

*Speedy: Would you ever think about calling yourself 'Red Arrow' like your  
counterpart from Young Justice and have you ever think about going solo like  
him?*

Speedy: Red Arrow sounds boring but the solo bit is interesting…

*Titans East(Except Speedy): Can you all compare Speedy to his counterpart from  
Young Justice and see the similarities and differences between them as well as  
what you think of them?*

Bumble Bee: Still short tempered but less vain I suppose.

Speedy: (seething)

Aqualad: Meh, I think that they're both full of themselves.

Speedy: (turning bright red)

Mas e Menos: Lots of Spanish.

Speedy:?

Fragment: Anybody got a translator we could have?

*Titans West(Except Robin) and Red-X: Like the question above, but with Robin  
and his Young Justice counterpart...*

Raven: He is less… serious.

Cyborg: Yeah, more like a kid.

Beast Boy: (After giving up on chasing red-x) He's still leader material though.

Red-x: I like that one better, he can take a joke.

Robin: (Fingers twitching)

Starfire: He is very proud in being a leader, just like my Robin.

Robin: (less tense)

*Speedy: By the way, are you saying that Artemis could never be as good as you  
with a bow and arrows because she's a girl? (Artemis appears and lets out a  
glare) No offense, Speedy, but I sort of like your Young Justice counterpart  
better than you...*

Speedy: Let me guess, you're a girl.

Fragment: Girls rule! Next up is PWNi0wn (),

yaay!question time!

*kyd wykkyd:why cant you talk?do you just not have a tounge/vocalbox?(lol or  
both)and do u sometimes have to play a game o' sherades when your fellow hive  
members have no idea wat ur sayin?*

Kyd-Wykid: I don't play games.

*slade:are you a creepy stalker that stalkz the titans,creepin through there  
windowz and wat not?*

Slade: I don't stalk them through windows.

Fragment: No, you're lazy and have cameras to do that.

Slade: …

*cyborg:do you like da bed intruder song?*

Cyborg: Whatever that is it doesn't sound good.

*BEASTBOY: have you fallen down a  
flight o' stairs before?*

Beast Boy: Yes, a lot.

*Robin:do u feel violated/paranoid about slade stalkin  
u?*

Robin: I'm not scared of that criminal.

Fragment: You still get nightmares about him though.

*StARFIRE:What do you think of our generations cartoon network stupid?(lol i  
do!)*

Starfire: Generations cartoon?

RAVEN:do u like your fangirlz dat are obsessed with u?cuz im obsessed with  
u!(no **)

Raven: … I'm deeply disturbed.

Fragment: (lol) Up next is StoriesForever,

*Avatar Xiolin I luved those shows! Cyborg: TELL ME NOW! MWAH HAHAHA!*

Cyborg: Tell you what?

Fragment: Just go look at the T-car and your room.

Cyborg: (goes and looks then comes stomping back) That's it I'm on a prowl, no-one is to touch any of my stuff! (Has all his stuff with him including his turkey sandwich whilst he's painting the T-car and his room)

Fragment: Whispers to StoriesForever* he will never get his hands on the pictures I took of his room and T-car with your designs on* (winks) Well next up is Lexi,

*Lexi:thnx cyborg and robin! i took your advice! i also did kyd wykkyds cause  
hes since i kinda like the hive better than titans i helped insted  
of destroyed see. *pulls out gizmos backpack, private hives shield and kyds  
cape* on gizmos everything comes out 20% faster. on PH's i stuck metal on the  
inside so if u break the outer coating of the shield, U still have the metal.  
and on wykkyds, i made it 70% sharper so it can cut through more thing than  
what it already could. So*

Cyborg and Robin: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

* 1)kyd, ph, gizmo-how do u like the adjustments?*

Gizmo: Cool! You should be on the team.

Kyd-Wykid: … Thanks. 

*2)fragment-what should i do for seemore jinx mammoth and billy? also, do u like shots? i got three thusday, and they hurt!*

Fragment: Well I'm a Hive hater so I would like a helmet that stops Seemore from seeing. Mammoth needs some deodorant and Billy needs a math book. Jinx is alright, she turned into a good guy so she can have a necklace or something.

(Jinx smiling smugly whilst Mammoth, Seemore and Billy look sour.)

Fragment: I get jabs all the time because I'm a nurse so I always get the latest immune boosters. Apart from that I do jab quite a few patients! I suggest you look away or if you want to just hum until it's finished. Well that's all for today, aloha! (Means hello and goodbye)

Quick fact: There are only twelve letters in the Hawaiian alphabet! (They've got it easy).


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans Q and A.

Fragment: (steps in with sunglasses on)

Beast boy: Where have you been!

Fragment: (quickly hides the sunglasses) I've been busy working!

Raven: (raises an eyebrow)

Fragment: Anyway, we'd better get cracking. First up is Lunatic Of The Rings (),

Is Speedy still on drugs? In the 70s he was usin herorine but i dont know if  
he got over it cuz i havnt been readin the new comics. oh but i do know hes  
got the hots for Cheshire... any idea why she wasnt in the show dat much?

Fragment: Now this is the first I've heard of this! The new comics are more based on the show but extended. There are no drugs in them because they are using the same age audience as the show. As for Cheshire, she's my second most favourite character after my own and she probably wasn't that much in the show either A) they didn't have enough room or B) the whole assassin story isn't something aired on toonami or cartoon network. I think there's a bit more of her in the new comics though.

Bumble bee: Aren't we supposed to answer the questions?

Fragment: None of you would have been able to answer that one, so there! (sticks out tongue) Next up is powerpuffteentitangleek,

hi! i'm isi! i learned a lot from the internet, and beast boy, have you and  
terra eloped? (sorry it's in one of my stories that i'm writing)Jinx, how come  
you like unicorns so much? Starfire, have you ever seen high school musical  
or justin biber? they seem like things you'd like. cyborg do you know that  
sarasim's name is supposed to be likeyour girlfriend in the comics'? Kid  
Flash, i thought you couldn't vibrate your molecles like ur uncle could.  
Raven, have you ever poured ur hot tea over bb's head? beast boy, wat would u  
do if she did? Mas y Menos,¿te gusta empanadas? Porque me podrían mandar  
algunos. (Do you lik empanadas cuz i could send u sum.) Robin, 1. y hav u not  
gotten over slade? 2. u do know in stranded, u keep ur arm around starfire's  
waist till u ask where raven is, & even pull Star closer(sum people posted it  
on youtube) & 3 y does ur costume look like a traffic light? k that's all  
byez!

Fragment: I'm sure beast boy would have if he got the chance.

Beast boy: (holds up finger to argue back then sags down) Okay, maybe I would.

Jinx: Well, they say opposites attract so… things like unicorns and good luck stuff seemed… nice…(blushes)

Starfire: No I have not seen the Justin bieber or the high school musical.

Fragment: Let's keep it that way until I send you back.

Cyborg: Who is that?

Fragment: Do you mean Sarah?

Sarah: It better mean just Sarah. (gives Cyborg a glare)

Fragment: I love it here, it's so peaceful.

Kid flash: I can vibrate my molecules to go through walls.

Raven: No, but it's a tempting thought.

Beast boy: Hey! I would play racing very loudly.

(both glaring at each other)

Fragment: (sigh) Tranquillity in the air.

Mas y menos: Cei, gracious!

Robin: He's a dangerous criminal that needs to be stopped. (Pounds fist into his hand)

Fragment: That translates to a no then.

Robin: (blushes)

Fragment: *whispers to powerpuffteentitangleek* _he is a bit embarrassed about that part and his clothes are colourful because of his history with the circus. _(Clears throat) Next up is Mysterious-Eve,

*Thank you for answering my last questions. By the way, Fragment, here's a  
translating device for translating any languages because I would also like to  
know what Mas y Menos are saying as they answer any of the questions given to  
them like one of my last ones so if you don't mind... (hands out the  
translating device) Anyway, here are more questions from me...*

Fragment: thanking you! Any chance you could repeat that question.

*Speedy: Of course I'm a girl... and if not, what am I suppose to be? Heh... I  
honestly do find you to be somewhat cute and cool and all, but I find your  
Young Justice counterpart to be a lot more interesting as well as my favorite  
guys from Teen Titans are Lightning, Kyd Wykkyd, and Red-X...*

Fragment: Oooo, I like Red-x too!

Speedy: Pfft. I'm way more interesting and cooler than anyone.

(Everybody glares at him and Bumble bee hits him on the back of his head)

Fragment: Thank you Bumble bee, he needed that.

*Kid-Flash: What do you think of both Miss Martian and Artemis from Young  
Justice?... because your counterpart is apparently into Miss Martian and he is  
only into Artemis when he had amnesia because he pretty much had a bad start  
with her because he thinks that she is a replacement for the Young Justice's  
Speedy who is now "Red Arrow"...*

*Robin and Speedy: If you two had to be handcuffed to each other for a whole  
month, how would it go? Oh, and lets just that the handcuffs are impossible to  
get out and will only come off when the whole month is up.*

(Robin and speedy lokk at each other)

Fragment: Something tells me they would rip each other to shreds. Next up is GemFairy,

*Awesome and funny story! I got some questions for the them!*

Fragment: Yay!

Everybody else: Groan.

*Robin what color are your eyes?*

Robin: that is part of my secret identity.

Fragment: they're grey.

Robin: (fuming)

* Starfire why do like mustard so much? Can't you just eat it on hot dogs and hamburgers? *

Starfire: It is an earth delicacy that is very tasteful on the tongue.

*Beast Boy why are you vegan? Beast Boy do you think you would like a vegan vampire?*

Beast boy: Yes I am a vegan. What's a vegan vampire? What would that eat?

* Raven Cyborg why do you call the T-car your baby?*

Raven: It is not my "baby".

Cyborg: Because she's perfect! (Eyes watering)

Sarah: (turning red from anger)

*Slade why do you hate the Titans so much?*

Slade: Because they stand in my way far too much.

*Gizmo why areyou a kid?*

Gizmo: What the crud has that got to do with anything!

*Hive members except Gizmo how can you take Gizmo seriously?*

(all of the hive members laugh)

Seemore: No!

Gizmo: (grumbles away)

* Robin I saw a Scooby-Doo episode that had you and Batman in it what did you think  
about meating Scooby-Doo?*  
Fragment: Stop the press! I have never seen them in _**Scooby-Doo**_?  
*That all please answer them! :D*

Fragment: Okaaay… Right next up is StoriesForever,

*AKA Cy: Your Stu-pid!*

Cyborg: (grumbles)

*Raven: Will you ever stalk yourself crazy?*

Raven: How can you stalk your self?

*Robin: You have problems*

Robin: No I don't!

Fragment: Yes you do.

*Starfire: ... :( BYE! (Sets a bomb in her head)*

Starfire: (Shrieks) (blows up)

(Another starfire enters the room)

Fragment: What the…?

*BB: I am deeply disturb. Of. Your. Room.!*

*:)*

Beast boy: It's not that bad!

Fragment: Err… yeah it is! Next up is Lexi,

Im in a hurry so ill make this quick. are we aloud to ask stuff to titans who  
only appeared in the comics and not the show?

Fragment: In the new comics, yeah. Next one is from Silkie fan (),

*Hi. Is Silkie a boy or a girl? The only clue to that that I know of is that  
Menos (Or Mas, I don't remember. ) called Silkie "Mister Silkie" in the  
episode "For Real". IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SILKIE, LET ME KNOW !

! (Lots more exclamation points until...) !

!*

Fragment: This is from the teen titan's website hope it helps (me no owny) and I think he's a boy too.

**Silky.**

**Background.**

Killer Moth created a flying army of mutant moths - as well as an array of strange insect creatures. When the Teen Titans put an end to his schemes, Beast Boy bonded with one of Killer Moth's mutant worms. Unknown to his fellow teammates, Beast Boy kept the worm as a pet at Titans Tower.

When the worm began to grow, Beast Boy feared his hidden pet would be revealed. He enlisted the aid of Starfire to keep his secret. Starfire immediately adopted the weird mutant silkworm - who she named "Silkie" - as a pet of her own. But when she fed him some alien food from Tamaran, Silkie has an unexpected - and monstrous - growth spurt. This forced Starfire to leave Silkie of a remote island home.

Killer Moth tracked down his experiment and forced his creation to attack the city as a giant moth. Starfire pleaded with Silkie to break free from Killer Moth - and the mutant creature remembered Starfire as its kind caregiver. Silkie's next mutation led to explosive results - and reverted the worm back to it's original, compact form. Starfire requested to keep Silkie as a pet at Titans Tower, and Robin agreed.

**Weird facts.**

Slkie was seen in three segments of blink-and-you'll-miss-him moments. Beast Boy's secret pet could be seen briefly in: X, BETROTHED and HAUNTED. Silkie returned in full in CAN I KEEP HIM?  
The mutant-Silkie and mechanical-lizard battle in CAN I KEEP HIM? is a send-up of "Godzilla vs. Mothra"  
Star Wars reference: Killer Moth tries to coax Silkie by saying: "Larva M319, I am your father. Join me and we can... go on a picnic or something." It's similar to the speech Darth Vader gave Luke at the end of "The Empire Strikes Back."

Silkie did not appear in the comic books; He was created for the animated series.

**Episodes in.**

Date With Destiny  
X, Betrothed & Haunted [briefly]  
Can I Keep Him?

Fragment: Next one is A sister (),

*Hi there. I was wondering about Larry. Basically anything you know about him.  
I'm scared to death of his animated self, so I've watched EVERY SINGLE TT  
EPISODE AT LEAST 2 TIMES EXCEPT FOR "FRACTURED"!

By the way, in chapter 11, my sister and I asked about Sha-las (Stranded,  
Season 4). you still haven't included them*

Fragment: Yes the Sha-las are somewhere here. They will probably turn up if there's a question for them. I don't see how you could be scared of Larry, he's funny! Both in the comics and the show. Here's some info on him,

**History.**

When Robin accidentally wrecked the R-Cycle while pursuing a nasty thug named Jonny Rancid, he wound up with his arm in a cast. Lucky for Robin, he got a helpful visit from his Number One Fan: a short little weirdo from another dimension known as Larry the Titan! But unlucky for Robin, Larry's reality bending powers caused more problems than they fixed.

With reality bending beyond control, Jonny Rancid took advantage of the situation to gain great new powers for himself. Larry had to learn to trust himself - and with Robin's help - he eventually restored reality and defeated Rancid.

**Fun facts.**

The opening sequence of FRACTURED is sung in Japanese by Larry the Titan and features Larry in the sequence; It was actually sung by Puffy Ami Yumi's manager. It's called the "Toshi Mix." Toshi is credited in FRACTURED as Toy C.  
Larry the Titan is a alternate dimension version of Robin... and he states his name: Kcid Nosyarg. As his name spins backward it reads Dick Grayson, who was the first Robin.

Larry the Titan is very similar to the mischief-making interdimensional imp, Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite appeared in the Batman comics in the 1960s and 1970s before disappearing into obscurity. Larry the Titan could very well be Bat-Mite's sidekick.

**Episodes.**

Fractured

Appears in the new comics too.

Fragment: Right I think this is the last one, from kimpony (),

*Who is Larry? I saw him in Teen titans Go! "when chibis attack". He looks  
like robin, is magical, and Larry isn't his real name, but that's all that I  
really know.*

Fragment: The answer is just above. Thanks everyone for joining in, hope to interrogate soon!

I own nothing of the teen titans. Thankfully, I'm not responsible for them either.


	16. Chapter 16

Fragment: (walks in with naruto t-shirt)

(Death glares from everyone)

Fragment: ... I'm getting vibes that none of you particularly like me anymore?

Robin: You left us. for. months.

Beastboy: yeah you abandoned us! When do we get out of here?

Fragment: When the questions stop coming in. (Beastboy hangs his head in defeat). Speaking of questions next up is ihatekoledude,

*Speedy: why do you were heels?*

Speedy: They are not heals!

*Jericho: I love you!*

Jericho: ...

*Beastboy: what color was your hair pre green?*

Beastboy: Brown, why?

*Kyd wyykyd: are you albino?*

Kyd wyykyd: ...

Fragment: I'm still trying to figure that one out... Oh well next questionnaire is battlemo,

*love this story.

luv you jericho!

jericho how did you defeat private hive and fang? they didn't't show the fight.

BTW BACK OFF KOLE HES MINE!

KISSES*

Kole: (tickmark on forehead).

Jericho: ...

Fragment: Your really not the talkative type are you? Two people tell you your great and you do nothing?!

Jericho: ...

Fragment:...

Jericho:...

Fragment: Strong silent type it is. Sorry we can't answer your question but I don't think he can talk and I have no idea. Moving on for 1fallenangel7,

*One question: are you still taking questions? Ohand I just have to say, Teen Titans is my favourite show. I LOVE EVERYONE. Me and my friends are obsessed. Well, I don't like Slade, Trigon and that is all. Loveyou guys! Ohand, Kyd Wykkyd & Jericho, you guys are my favourite.*

*Let me edit that: Slade, you're actually pretty cool. But I think you're a coward. Ohand if you're still taking questions, tell me and I will review with questions(:*

Slade: (evil look).

Fragment: Okay people lets not provoke him any more... he might do something drastic. Yes, we are still taking questions I've just been a little... distracted (covering t-shirt with crossed arms). Right next up is JourneymanIceQueen,

*HI! Love this story!*

Fragment: Yay!

*Q1: Jericho, do the other Titans know that you're Slade's son yet?*

Robin: WHAT!

Fragment: (sigh) It was going to come sooner or later. Right, Robin is going into this special see through sphere that keeps anything in before he attacks Jericho.

Robin: LIKE HELL I'M GOING IN THERE WITHOUT SOME ANSWERS!

Fragment: (snaps fingers and Robin is in the sphere) Er, yeah you are. (Robin pounds uselessly at sphere).

Jericho: ...

*Q2: Robin, how would you react to the news that Jericho is your enemy's son?*

Fragment: We really don't need a repeat of above,

*Q3: Kole and Jericho, DO YOU LOVE EACH OTHER? (Please say yes!)*

Jericho: ...

Kole: ...

Fragment: Oh for the love of... we can't have any more silent types just say yes so we can move on. Next!

New York Mike.

Fragment: I can honestly say I've never had as many reviews from one person on the same story but I don't mind in the least! Right straight to the questions,

*Cyborg would marry your car and have babies?*

Cyborg: (pales).

Fragment: I think that wad the limit.

*Robin did you know you were in love with and kissed raven?*

Starfire: That is absurd!

Robin: (whistling).

Fragment: Glad I put you in there now?

*Raven why do you always seem to get all the boys like with?Fist Kid flash,(its not sure if he is still in love with you because I have not read in a long time,but he still loved you when he left lol)Then jericho,some vampire dude(that jericho saved you from),robin,beastboy(although you guys still love each other,your just playing hard to get lol)Then its Zachary Zatara,you actually tamed a bad boy (and he still likes you..weird he has a pic of you in his wallet)!Then Jason Todd(I believe he is red-x,which is weird Jason todd never has cares for no one lol) has like this affection for you...WHO ELSE ARE YOU GoNA GET!*

Raven: What. The. Hell.

Fragment: Oooo, someones been watching our local bad girl!

Raven: (Tickmark on forehead).

*Zacary Zatara what would your aunt think about you having a crush on Raven?*

Fragment: Sorry, he wasn't in teen titans so he does't get included.

*Slade dude did you know terra was in love with you?*

*Beast boy what would you do if Zachary came and flirted with raven?*

Beastboy: Who is that?

Fragment: Long story. Anyway it's time to wrap this up. Thank you so much for your patience, check out the making if melanite if your up to it!


End file.
